Renewed Love
by Haruyuki19
Summary: She's not a little girls anymore and he's.. still the same but that doesn't change the fact that he still sees her that way.But you know who's changed? A little blond boy who turned into a man and is looking directly and her for what she it. A woman. how does this blond, blue eyed guy presence provoke all feelings.


**A/N i always wanted to do a fanfiction for gunxsword ever since they ended the anime in such a way. so please read. I hope it's too weird**

**Disclaimer: **i don' own gun x sword.

The first moment This girl laid eyes on him She knew he had came back for her.

Her one and only soul mate...

"Van!" She cried opening her arms wide and ran to him like in one of those corny romance movies.

The man slowly looked over the girl. " Who...?" He questioned.  
She stopped in her tracks. Let me rephrase that. She laughed to myself in her head.

Van her one and only...

"Oi, Do you guys sell milk here?" He asked making his way for some open chairs.

"Oi, waitress"

" Idiot!" She yelled, then round house kick him to the floor. " You idiot, stupid, Baka, jackass, mother Fu-"

" Hey, get off of me" He pled uncomfortably as he squirmed from underneath the pingtailed girl to break free. But that only made her cry even more.

" Van. Do you have any idea how long I waited for you to come back! And now you-" The girl started to lecture the speechless man but stopped dead in her sentence as she saw a certain pink haired girl walk in.

" Van, are we going yet?" She asked.

" Oh Priscilla I was just getting something to eat-" Van replied which sent Wendy off the edge.

Which concluded to a hand across Van's being.

Then Priscilla eyes met Wendy's. Her eyes lit up.

" Wendy!" She yelled rushing over to her for a hug. But the Wendy's body was jerked backward into a certain slightly annoyed blond.

" Look guys, I know it's been awhile but if you're not going to buy anything, Leave." The blond anounced hugging Wendy close.

Priscilla stared hard at the boy hard then gasped " Oh my god Josh!" She gushed.

" Wendy?..." Van whispered to himself then looked over at the couple himself but for some reason he felt agitated when he looked at how close Josh was holding Wendy.

Josh noticed Van's stare and held her tighter in response and smirked.

" Josh stop holding me so tight..." Wendy squirmed as she was pressed into the blond tightly. But Josh paid no heed to the girl's conplaint.

Van then suddenly on impulse reached for her but Josh backed up from Van's arm reach.

Wendy looked at Van happily at his gesture that it irritated the blond so much to a degree that he let his hands loose from her waist but replaced them on her face.

Then gentilly he tilted her head backwards to align with his own. and like that their lips meet. Softly and but without warning.

A long and forceful kiss. Something Wendy had never experienced before. He held her like that for over what felt like to her as two hours. Wendy tried to break away multiply times but his strength was to strong and the lack of oxygen was getting to her. Their surroundings was quiet as though they were by themselves. But she knew better than that. Van was still there and pricilla.

Van Then broke out of his shocked trance as he noticed the girl's desperate need to breath. He was now angry. Which was rare for him. And on another impulse he pulled out his sword and held it to Josh's neck.

Josh saw the blade and broke away from Wendy, smiling as he let her go nearly passed out against his broad chest breathlessly.

Josh looked Van's sword dead center without flinching. " Pulling that lame tricks again like back then huh Van of the Dawn? But I have some tricks too" He laughed and pulled out a blade of his own.

Van suddenly cracked a smile. " Thought you would be more of a gun guy."

Josh swung his sword at Van's head but he ducked then a gun shot was also fired at the tuxedo wearing man but he blocked it just as quick with his own sword.

Josh smiled then raised both his arms. A blade in his right hand and gun in his left. " Must be hard to switch and attack accurately like that" Van stated.

" Ambidextrous. Bastard" Josh responded with practically his two middle fingers up.

Van scoffed " I knew I'd never liked you" He said raising his sword to fight again.

" Stop it guys!" Wendy yelled regaining her breath and sanity, but to no avail until she slapped Josh across the face.

" Josh what do you think you're doing?!" She scolded the now red cheek blond. Josh stood strait again and looked her in the eyes " Listen Wendy they just come waltzing in here on us during busy hour and expect to get away with it" He explained. She frowned harder which made his expressionless face fill with guilt.

She glanced over at Van and blushed dark red." Did you really have to kiss me..?" She whispered to the blond then suddenly his anger returned. " Of course! You are my fiancé so I shall kiss you as I please." He growled before pressing his lips to her's once again.

Then he turned and glared at the other couple " Now if you don't mind. Leave"

Priscilla who just broke out of the shock from Josh and Wendy's kiss. She then grabbed Van's arm and held it to her chest.

But he ignored her and still glared at Josh. " I would but I decided to stay in this hotel for a while" Van said clearly walking over to the check in room.

Josh smirked foreging happiness and slammed his hand on the door frame blocking Van's way. " You know a lot of things happened during the time you disapeared that you couldn't even begin to imagine. It's all wonderful. To bad you'll never know how that feels..." He trailed of chuckling darkly to himself " or taste"

" Who Knows I might soon" Van laughed fakely before punching Josh in the gut annoyed as he walked past him towards the hotel check in desk.

"I want a room"

**A/N Thank you** for reading i hope you enjoyed it. **please review** and** favorite** **:D**


End file.
